For the purpose of electronic Identifications (IDs) such as electronic driver's licenses issued by a distributed system, there is a need to transfer data from one device to another. For instance, there may arise a need for a person carrying an electronic driver's license to share that information with a police officer, security guard, or the like for verification. At the moment, most systems perform this function with device-to-device communications using Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) technology. However, BLE technology is deemed quite slow for this purpose.